


Chocolate 2.0

by shatiaslove



Series: Chocolate [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Chocolate, F/M, Fanfiction, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Love, Memories, One Shot, Sad, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Storytelling, Tattoos
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 08:04:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13543185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shatiaslove/pseuds/shatiaslove
Summary: Eravamo giovani, eravamo liberi, eravamo troppo ingenui.





	Chocolate 2.0

Fissai mio figlio negli occhi e mi accomodai sulla poltrona che si trovava al centro del salotto spoglio. Ogni angolo di quella camera, ogni curva di quella casa, era un ricordo, una pugnalata al cuore, una lacrima sul viso e un sorriso amaro che appariva più come una smorfia. Era arrivato il momento di parlare a Tyler, lo sapevo che fosse giunto all’età adatta per sentirmi raccontare la mia storia e la sua storia. Lo sapevo, ma non ero pronto, per nulla. Avevo il terrore di non sapermi esprimere al meglio, di non essere in grado di raccontargli nel dettaglio il tutto, tutta la situazione, tutta la vicenda. Avevo paura di scoppiare a piangere nel bel mezzo della storia, avevo paura di prendere la via di non ritorno. Ero completamente terrorizzato. Ma dovevo farmi forza. Per Tyler. Per il mio bambino che bambino più non era.  
«Allora papà, mi parli di te e mamma?» disse mio figlio ormai sedicenne, con i miei capelli neri e gli occhi profondi di lei. Trattenni il respiro per un momento ed annuii. Potevo farcela.

_By the time I was your age, I’d give anything_  
_To fall in love truly, was all I could think_  
_That’s when I met your mother, the girl of my dreams_  
_The most beautiful woman, that I’d ever seen._

«Io e tua madre ci conoscemmo da piccoli, avevamo circa undici anni e amavamo stare insieme, per quanto la maggior parte del tempo lo passassimo litigando, a causa dei caratteri estremamente differenti. Io ero un bambino molto silenzioso, odiavo espormi, odiavo discutere, ero introverso e timido, mentre tua madre era una bambina vivace, sempre pronta a parlare, sempre con qualcosa da dire sulla punta della lingua, e quanto era cattiva quando ci si metteva, davvero troppo! La nostra amicizia continuò negli anni, si approfondì. Passavamo le giornate chiusi in casa mia a giocare ai videogiochi o a parlare del più e del meno, di tutti i nostri compagni di classe che ci stavano antipatici e di tutti i concerti a cui saremmo andati quando i nostri genitori avrebbero capito che eravamo abbastanza grandi. Più il tempo passava, più la nostra amicizia si rafforzava. Fino a che non mi innamorai di lei. Non so come accadde, so che mi innamorai dei suoi occhi e della sua parlantina, del suo modo di stringermi e di prendermi in giro. Mi innamorai di quel rapporto di condivisione che avevamo, della barretta di cioccolata che mangiavamo insieme ogni pomeriggio, delle giornate passate al parco a fare scherzi stupidi ai bambini. Mi innamorai di ogni piccola cosa di lei.»

_She said: “Boy, can I tell you a wonderful thing?_  
_I can’t help but notice, you’re staring at me._  
_I know I shouldn’t say this, but I really believe,_  
_I can tell by your eyes that you’re in love with me.”_

«Un giorno glielo dissi. Le dissi che sentivo il bisogno di baciarla, e lei lo capì, lo capì dal modo in cui la osservavo, capì che ero innamorato perso di lei, capì che le sarei rimasto sempre accanto, nonostante tutto, come avevo fatto negli anni passati, nonostante me e il mio essere sempre e comunque introverso, nonostante lei e il suo fuggire e tornare, tornare e fuggire. E io sentii il suo amore arrivarmi dritto sul viso, come uno schiaffo, ma voluto, e mi sentii completo, per la prima volta in vita mia.»

_Now, son, I’m only telling you this_  
_Because life can do terrible things._

«E ti sto parlando di tutto ciò, Tyler, non solo perché penso sia arrivato il momento che tu sappia tutto ciò che è accaduto, ma anche perché tu capisca che, sfortunatamente, la vita non è sempre rose e fiori. Anzi, quasi mai lo è. Sta a noi trovare ciò che c’è di più bello in essa, perché in realtà essa va sempre male, è sempre terribile, e fa sempre soffrire. La vita può davvero fare cose terribili, figlio mio, può portarti via chi ami e può lasciarti solo a cadere in un buco nero, in ginocchio, con le mani chiuse a pugno, che tengono strette i rimpianti, i rimorsi, i ricordi. Sta a te aggrapparti ad essa, aggrapparti alle cose che ti circondando, con tutte le tue forze. Ed io ti prego di farlo, sempre, ti prego di vivere ogni giorno come se fosse l’ultimo, ti prego di non farti abbattere da nulla, di andare sempre avanti. Da solo. A testa alta.»

_Now, most of the time we’d have too much to drink_  
_And we’d laugh at the stars and we’d share everything_  
_Too young to notice, and too dumb to care_  
_Love was a story that couldn’t compare._

«Eravamo giovani, eravamo liberi, eravamo troppo ingenui. Non pensavamo al futuro, non pensavamo al fatto che qualcosa di brutto sarebbe potuto accadere, non credevamo che ci saremmo mai divisi. Vivevamo a pieno ogni giorno, continuavamo a litigare come prima, continuavamo ad amarci, sempre più, sempre in modo più profondo. Spesso ci trovavamo soli ad ubriacarci, come degli stupidi, e ridevamo, ridevamo un sacco, e poi vomitavamo anche l’anima, ma andava sempre bene così, perché eravamo insieme. E ridevamo alle stelle, sdraiati sul tetto di casa sua. Sai, ci andavamo spesso su quel tetto, era abbastanza sicuro stare lassù, perciò noi ci passavamo le nottate, mentre i vicini ci lanciavano occhiate cattive e avevano da dire su di noi. Ma a noi non importava. Eravamo così giovani, davvero, non c’importava di nulla, se non del nostro amore, che non era paragonabile a nessun altro amore, a nessun’altra persona. Eravamo solo noi, contro il resto del mondo.»

_I said: “Girl, can I tell you a wonderful thing?_  
_I made you a present with paper and string._  
_Open with care now, I’m asking you, please._  
_You know that I love you, will you marry me?”_

«Ricordo il giorno in cui le chiesi di sposarmi. Forse eravamo ancora troppo giovani per farlo, ma io sentivo il bisogno di legarmi a lei per sempre, sentivo il bisogno di sancire il nostro rapporto. Ancora non sapevo neppure tua madre fosse incinta di te, non sapevo neppure sarei diventato padre, non sapevo che avrei avuto sulle spalle una così grossa responsabilità: prendermi cura di una persona col mio stesso sangue, creata da me, dal mio amore più puro e sincero. Non c’è gioia più grande. Ricordo che quel giorno avevo deciso di regalare un CD a tua madre con tutte le sue canzoni preferite, tutte quelle che mi aveva detto che dedicava a me, tutte quelle che io dedicavo a lei. Ricordo che pensai che non c’era persona più bella sulla terra e che non avrei mai amato nessuno allo stesso modo, con la stessa intensità, con la stessa passione. Non avrei mai baciato nessuno in quel modo, mai cercato gli occhi di nessuno come cercavo i suoi, mai toccato i capelli di nessuno come giocherellavo con i suoi. Non l’avrei mai fatto perché lei era la sola e unica persona in grado di comprendermi, la sola e unica persona in grado di entrarmi dentro. Neanche se ne rendeva conto, di quanto fosse importante. E bella, era talmente bella quel giorno. Illuminata dalla luce del sole. Era Agosto. I suoi capelli brillavano, i suoi occhi brillavano. Facevano invidia alle stelle. Aveva un vestitino leggero e ricordo come non potessi fare a meno di osservarle la pelle bianca, quelle lentiggini sul naso e quei piccoli nei che formavano delle costellazioni sul suo corpo. Ricordo che l’amavo tantissimo e ricordo che la mia felicità era immensa, che il cuore rischiava di scoppiarmi, rischiava di uscirmi dal petto e rintanarsi nel suo.»  
«Cosa ti rispose, papà?» guardai mio figlio e trattenni le lacrime. Finora mi aveva fatto parlare, ma adesso mi stava chiedendo la sua risposta e mi sentivo morire dentro. Dovevo essere forte per lui.

_She said: “Boy, can I tell you a terrible thing?_  
_It seems that I’m sick and I’ve only got weeks._  
_Please, don’t be sad now, I really believe_  
_You were the greatest thing that ever happened to me.”_

«Lei mi disse che stava male, che era andata dal dottore il giorno prima ed aveva scoperto di avere un tumore, aveva scoperto di avere poco tempo e si era messa il suo vestito più bello per me, perché voleva che la ricordassi in quel modo, viva, sana e sorridente. Mi disse che mi amava, che ero la cosa più bella che le fosse mai capitata nella vita, che mi avrebbe amato per sempre e che voleva che la portassi sempre con me, nel cuore. Ed io annuii. Le strinsi la mano e la portai dal primo tatuatore che incontrammo per strada. Mi feci tatuare _Chocolate_ sul petto, sul cuore. Ecco cosa significa quest’unico tatuaggio che ho, figlio mio. Cioccolato, poiché tua madre diceva che io fossi come il cioccolato, e invece non si rendeva conto che era lei cioccolato. Era lei l’unica gioia della mia vita, il mio toccasana, il mio rifugio. Era una persona fantastica e ti amava da morire. Ha resistito per mesi e mesi, più di quanto i dottori avrebbero mai pensato, solo per te, solo per farti vivere. Non so come abbia fatto, non so dove abbia trovato la forza, non so neanche se ci sia un Dio lassù che l’ha aiutata, solo per te. So solo che l’ho amata con tutto il cuore e lei ha amato te.»  
«Papà…» sussurrò mio figlio con le lacrime agli occhi.  
«Dimmi.»  
«Grazie mille per avermene parlato, grazie mille. Ti voglio bene, tantissimo, e voglio bene alla mamma, seppur non abbia mai avuto la possibilità di conoscerla. Grazie per avermi cresciuto e sostenuto sempre, pur soffrendo. Grazie per essere chi sei e grazie per avermi insegnato cos’è l’amore vero» guardai mio figlio negli occhi, a lungo, gli occhi di lei, lo stesso colore, la stessa sfumatura, persino lo stesso taglio. Mi alzai, mi avvicinai a lui e lo strinsi a me. E mi sentii un po’ meno vuoto, per la prima volta dopo sedici anni. Avevo lui e lo amavo più di chiunque altro, lo amavo a modo mio e lo amavo nel modo in cui lei lo avrebbe amato.  
  
  
  


Canzone: _Terrible Things_ \- _Mayday Parade_


End file.
